mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Peter Limone
Peter J. Limone (born July 5, 1934-died June 19, 2017) also known as "Chief Crazy Horse" and "The Camera Guy", is the current boss of the Patriarca crime family. He is best known for spending 33 years in prison after being falsely implicated in a gangland murder. Biography Limone was born in Boston. He became active in the Patriarca crime family as a bookie and was an up-and-coming mobster in the Boston crime family before his imprisonment. As a youngster he was only arrested once for running a dice game. In 1965, Edward "Teddy" Deegan was found murdered in Chelsea, Massachusetts. Limone was arrested the day before his wedding anniversary to his wife Olympia, in their Medford home. As an aside, when the FBI attempted to arrest Limone, Limone's four year old housemate, Dee Hill, attempted to thwart the arrest by holding on to a leg of each agent. The two agents then beat Hill black and blue for almost five minutes before Limone appeared from his attic room and announced: "It's over kid. Why are you such a jerk?". In 1968, Limone, Joseph Salvati, Henry Tameleo and Louis Greco were found guilty of murder after FBI informant Joseph Barboza pointed them out as the killers of Deegan. However, Barboza lied about this because he disliked the defendants and wanted to protect his friend and fellow hitman, "Jimmy the Bear" Vincent Flemmi, who was actually involved in the murder. Authorities had reason to believe the convicted men were innocent but protected Barboza. To cover Barboza's tracks the FBI, mainly under agent Paul Rico, set up the 4 men who would take the fall. All 4 of them were found guilty and all, except Salvati, were sentenced to death. That sentence was later overturned to a life sentence. In 2001, after serving 33 years, Limone was finally released from prison. When the FBI "discovered" new evidence dating back to the 1960's and became aware that Limone and the others had been framed. By the time the FBI realized that men were innocent, 2 of them had already died in prison. Boss of the Patriarca family After the only two surviving men, Salvati and Limone, were released the FBI apologized to them and had to pay a total of $102 million to them and the families of Henry Tameleo and Louis Greco. Limone was given a total sum of $26 million. Although having gained such immense wealth, Limone once again became involved with the Patriarca crime family's Boston faction as he waited for his check in the mail. He refused to retire and end his association with the Patriarca organization, which had helped him and his family throughout the years he was locked away. After his release from prison, Limone became the Consigliere of the family and in late 2009 took over the crime family after boss Luigi Manocchio retired, effectively transferring the base of the crime family from Providence, Rhode Island back to Boston. Rhode Island capo Robert DeLuca was said to be his underboss. In July 2010, Limone pleaded nο contest tο charges οf loan sharking, extortion аnd for running at least four illegal gambling parlors in Middlesex that netted hundreds of thousands of dollars. His sports and horse betting racket had an office in Boynton Beach, Florida that kept records of customers identified by code names. He wаѕ sentenced tο 5 years probation, ordered tο wear a GPS bracelet whіlе οn probation аnd tο avoid contact wіth mafia associates. Limone has very limited freedom to run the crime family, he is a senior citizen, in bad health and also on probation. It is believed by some that Limone is no longer the boss of the family, and that his position has been passed on to Anthony DiNunzio who had been serving as Limone's acting boss. DiNunzio was sentenced to six years in prison in 2012. Category:Bosses Category:Patriarca Crime Family